


some things are meant to be

by enoughiamagod



Series: Bondlock is Go [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), bondlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: A wedding!, Asexual Sherlock, F/M, Happy Endings For Everyone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoughiamagod/pseuds/enoughiamagod
Summary: The last full story in my Bondlock Verse.Conclusions.





	some things are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> repost, yadda yadda.
> 
> I

The most beautiful thing about John Watson is the steadiness with which he faces life. Seasons turn over and hairs get grayer but John Watson is unfailingly  _ there _ , clever and kind and sweet, and Sherlock knows that his heart has come home to rest.

So when Sherlock panics and flees, crashing at Lestrade’s - _ I can’t stay there I can’t  _ \- John shrugs and puts the kettle on for another cup of tea.

Lestrade laughs, teases Sherlock, prods him into admitting that he’s scared, admires the ring, and sends him home again.

And when Sherlock comes home, he brings groceries. 

The ring, burning a hole in his pocket, makes his heart feel heavy, and all of a sudden he turns to John.

“Will you-” 

“Will I what?” John isn’t looking.  _ Look, John, look at me trying - for you. _

“Will you-” John looks up.

“ _ Oh.  _ Yes.” And Sherlock steps forward and pulls him close, and then John laughs and slips the ring onto his finger, and that’s that.

  
  


James Bond admires his Quartermaster as he sits up in bed. The daylight rumples him, softening the creases of his face as he looks at the man laying next to him, all lines and angles.  _ This is what it must be like to be in love _ , he thinks as he smoothes the blanket gently around Q’s shoulders.  _ I am in love _ . Q stirs, and James stills until Q falls back asleep. 

They make coffee later, black, and then help each other into clothes, all mouths and hands and buttons until it is clear that neither of them have succeeded in getting dressed. They hurriedly finish up their shirts, smiling gently at each other, and comb their hair. Their suits match.

They call a cab and take it to the park. The day is balmy and gentle, and a soft breeze brushes against them.

“What a perfect day,” James says, and Q nods. “Never thought marriage was in the cards for those two though.”

“Oh, John was going to marry him eventually,” Q laughs. “My brother is quite the catch when he wants to be caught.”

The ceremony is short, beautiful. 

Q cries and James pretends to have dust in his eyes, but truthfully, he’s moved just as much. A small voice in his head says  _ that could be you _ and he imagines Q with  _ his  _ ring, Q being marked as belonging to James Bond and he feels the hot heat of arousal pool, and then he thinks of belonging to Q and his heart aches heavy with the wanting.  _ Someday. _

This love is hot and fierce and James Bond knows that the hottest fires are the most dangerous, but he’s not afraid.

  
  



End file.
